You Make Me Angry
by ImNotPretty
Summary: Un Jane fidèle à lui-même, une Lisbon grognon et une histoire de suçon...


_**You Make Me Angry**_

* * *

- Lisbon, vous avez déjà eu un suçon ?

Le pied droit de Teresa Lisbon appuya tellement fort sur la pédale de frein que la voiture s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de la chaussée.

- Vous n'êtes pas bien Jane ? Vous avez failli nous tuer !

Cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'ils roulaient et Jane avait déjà réussi à la mettre en colère.

- Hey oh, je vous signale que ce ne sont pas mes pieds qui contrôlent les pédales de cette voiture mais bien les vôtres.

- Vous m'avez distraite ! S'exclama Lisbon d'un ton qu'elle voulait froid.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Répondit Jane avec un grand sourire. Il pensa soudain qu'il n'y avait aucun doute, embêter Teresa Lisbon était vraiment sa plus grande passion dans la vie.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ou je vous tire dessus.

- Jamais je n'oserais me moquer de vous, répliqua-t-il on ne peut plus souriant.

- Arrêtez de sourire !

- Rabat-joie.

- Gamin !

Il se mit à rire, ce qui ne contribua qu'à énerver sa supérieure encore plus.

- Quoi encore ? Vous m'énervez !

- Je pense que c'est surtout vous qui les énervez, dit le consultant l'air de rien.

- Qui ? demanda Lisbon innocemment.

Le bruit des voitures de derrière klaxonnant de manière répétitive lui fit comprendre que sa voiture était toujours arrêtée en plein milieu de la chaussée, ce qui avait créé un énorme embouteillage. Il était environ dix huit heures, ils retournaient au CBI après avoir interrogé la mère de Lenny McLee : le jeune garçon de 17 ans avait été tué quelques semaines plus tôt, mais Lisbon et son équipe peinaient à trouver l'assassin.

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits et redémarra, les coups de klaxon cessèrent et le trafic se fluidifia. Jane avait vu à quel point sa question avait mis sa partenaire mal à l'aise, alors il décida de se taire et de cesser de l'enquiquiner.

- Ben alors Lisbon, on perd tous ses moyens quand son consultant préféré pose une question indiscrète ?

Finalement, non. Faire sortir Lisbon de ses gonds était bien trop bon.

- La réponse est dans la question Jane. Vous n'avez pas à me poser de question indiscrète. Ni aucune autre question d'ailleurs si elle n'est pas pertinente. Vos questions n'étant jamais pertinentes, arrêtez de m'en poser & l'affaire est réglée !

- Alors vous admettez que je suis votre consultant préféré ! La charria-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

- Je n'en ai qu'un, et croyez-moi si je pouvais je m'en passerais... Répondit-elle, clairement agacée.

- Donc vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi !

- La ferme !

- Vous êtes méchante Lisbon. Vous me blessez.

- Vous avez quel âge ?

- Ca dépend, quel âge vous me donnez ?

- Vous voulez une réponse sincère ?

- Non. Vous allez encore être méchante, dit-il, feignant une expression de déception.

- Continuez et je sors mon flingue.

- Concentrez-vous plutôt sur la route, je vous rappelle que vous avez failli nous tuer.

- Et à cause de qui ?

- De vous !

C'en était trop, elle avait atteint son quota de patience pour la journée. Elle bouillait intérieurement. Elle décida de lui laisser le dernier mot et ne répondit pas. Encore un peu et elle l'abandonnait en plein milieu de l'autoroute.

Jane comprit qu'il était allé trop loin, alors il se tut pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes. Ils firent quelques kilomètres dans le plus grand des silences, jusqu'à-ce que le naturel du mentaliste revînt au galop.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, demanda-t-il délicatement afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne le tue pas.

- Quelle question ? répondit-elle, faisant semblant d'avoir oublié.

Elle paraissait déjà moins énervée, ce qui encouragea le mentaliste à continuer.

- Vous voulez que je vous la pose encore une fois ?

- Vous voulez que je vous répète ce que j'ai dit à propos des questions non pertinentes ?

- Elle est pertinente !

- Non, dit l'agent du CBI sèchement.

- C'est une question professionnelle, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Il avait dit cela d'une façon tellement assurée que Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, je suis sérieux ! Continua Jane.

- Allez-y, développez !

- Vous avez très bien compris. Alors maintenant répondez-moi.

- Mais pourquoi vous tenez absolument à savoir ça ? Ca n'a aucun rapport avec l'enquête !

Techniquement... En fait si, se dit-elle après réflexion. Lorsqu'ils étaient au domicile des McLee, ils avaient remarqué la présence d'un énorme suçon violet qui dépassait du col roulé d'Helen McLee, la mère de Lenny. Ce qui avait évidemment poussé Jane à faire immédiatement des conclusions hâtives. Vraies, certes, mais hâtives quand même. Il avait remarqué la façon dont la femme s'était tendue et avait remonté son col roulé à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur la surface violette. Il avait procédé comme à son habitude, il l'avait submergée de questions toutes plus tordues et indiscrètes les unes que les autres, et elle avait fini par se trahir toute seule sous le coup de la colère, évoquant l'existence d'un certain William Morris, qui n'était autre que le professeur de mathématiques du défunt Lenny. Jane en avait déduit que la mère du jeune homme entretenait une liaison presque secrète avec ce M. Morris. « Presque », car elle avoua aussi que son fils les avait découverts, avait très mal pris la nouvelle et avait fugué après ça. Ils avaient désormais une nouvelle piste à explorer, mais le mentaliste avait tellement énervé la femme qu'elle les avait mis à la porte en promettant de porter plainte contre lui. Lisbon avait alors estimé qu'il avait assez fait de dégâts comme ça, qu'ils avaient obtenu assez de réponses et qu'il était temps pour eux de partir de là-bas. Elle avait aussi soupiré en pensant à toute la paperasse qui l'attendrait à son retour au CBI, il lui restait un tas de plaintes contre cet emmerdeur de Jane à traiter, et ce tas ne cessait de se remplir au fil des enquêtes.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ça en a un. Ce qui rend par conséquent cette conversation professionnelle. Vous pouvez donc répondre à ma question.

- Professionnelle ou non, elle reste indiscrète.

- Allez Lisbon !

- Vous m'énervez.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit.

- La ferme !

- Ca aussi.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle savait que de toute façon tant qu'elle ne répondrait pas il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Alors elle décida de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour obtenir au moins une fin de trajet calme et paisible :

- Si vous me promettez de vous taire jusqu'à la fin du trajet je vous réponds quand on arrive.

- Il ne reste que huit kilomètres.

- Vous m'avez déjà emmerdée pendant trente deux kilomètres, je ne pense pas que je pourrai supporter le son de votre voix pendant encore rien qu'un seul kilomètre de plus.

- Marché conclu, je me tais.

Il tint sa promesse, et les huit kilomètres restants se firent dans le calme, les bruits du moteur étant accompagnés du seul son de la radio. Au bout de cinq minutes ils arrivèrent à Sacramento, Lisbon gara son SUV devant chez elle et dit à Jane :

- Attendez-moi ici j'en ai pour trente secondes, je dois récupérer un dossier que je dois remettre à Hightower. Je l'ai oublié sous mon ordinateur ce matin en partant.

Le mentaliste ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et la retint par le bras avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se lever.

- Hop hop hop Lisbon, vous n'irez nulle part !

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Je me suis tu, j'ai respecté notre accord. A vous maintenant.

Elle soupira.

- Vous ne lâcherez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument pas, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Et bien la réponse risque de vous décevoir car non, je n'ai jamais eu de suçon. Ca va, vous vous sentez mieux maintenant que vous savez ça ?

Jane haussa les sourcils, comme s'il était surpris de sa réponse.

- Sérieusement ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Si je vous le dis !

- Aucun de vos anciens petits copains ne vous en a jamais fait ? Même accidentellement ?

- Non.

Pour une fois, Jane ne dit rien. Cela la fit sourire.

- Le grand Patrick Jane aurait-il miraculeusement perdu son sens de la répartie ?

- Non. Je me demande juste comment c'est possible.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien moi si j'avais été eux, j'aurais eu envie de vous en faire tout le temps. J'aime bien votre cou.

L'agent du CBI s'était attendue à toutes les réponses possibles et inimaginables de la part de son consultant, mais pas à celle-là. Elle se maudit intérieurement quand elle sentit une grande chaleur traverser tout son corps avant de monter jusqu'à ses joues. Rougir quand Jane la complimentait la mettait mal à l'aise, ce qui la faisait rougir encore plus lorsqu'elle y pensait.

- Ne vous méprenez pas Lisbon, c'était juste un simple compliment.

- Je ne me méprends pas.

- Alors pourquoi vous rougissez ?

- Parce que vous m'énervez.

Il sourit, et son visage changea d'expression, comme si l'idée du siècle venait de lui pousser dans le crâne. Lisbon connaissait ce regard par coeur, c'était le même que quand il trouvait LA façon d'énerver un suspect au point de le faire craquer et lâcher toutes les informations qui leur sont nécessaires pour l'enquête en cours.

- Vous avez une idée dans la tête. Je n'aime pas ça, déclara-t-elle.

- Je peux vous en faire un ?

- De quoi ?

- De suçon ! Répondit-il sur un ton condescendant, comme si cela allait de soi.

- Vous êtes dingue, même pas en rêve !

- Allez Lisbon ! Juste un tout petit !

- Non c'est non Jane ! Arrêtez de m'embêter !

- Allez quoi, ce n'est rien ! Vous allez voir, c'est chouette comme sensation !

- Allez vous faire voir.

- Vous en avez envie de toute façon.

Elle allait répondre au tac-au-tac quand soudain elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il jubilait, elle pouvait le voir au sourire extra white qu'il arborait. Non, elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Vous êtes fou.

- Vous êtes sur la défensive.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors admettez que vous voudriez bien que je vous en fasse un, juste pour voir ce que ça fait.

- C'est hors de question. Je suis flic Jane ! Vous me voyez me balader dans les couloirs du CBI avec un énorme hématome dans le cou ? Hightower me prendrait pour une dépravée.

- Vous mettrez un col roulé pendant deux ou trois jours et hop ce sera réglé !

- On vit en Californie imbécile !

- Allez Teresa, on est entre nous, personne ne le saura ce sera un secret ! Je ferai en sorte de vous le faire à un endroit où personne ne le remarquera.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il prononça son prénom. Alors elle se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne, sinon elle risquerait de craquer. Elle le sentait.

- Non. Je ne veux pas.

- Si, vous voulez.

- Fermez-la, dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

- Ca vous changerait les idées, vous verriez à quel point ça fait du bien.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire changer les idées, et surtout pas par vous.

- Nous savons tous les deux que vous allez craquer, annonça-t-il fièrement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous.

A sa grande surprise, Jane ne répondit rien.

- ... Jane ?

Aucune réponse.

- Jane ? Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?

Toujours rien.

- Jane arrêtez ce n'est pas drôle, répondez avant que je ne m'énerve.

Apparemment, il avait décidé de rester muet. Mais Patrick Jane ne restait jamais muet. Il y avait un problème. Lisbon fut tellement excédée par le comportement de son consultant qu'elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre, elle décida finalement d'abandonner et de céder. Plus vite il aurait ce qu'il voulait, plus vite il lui foutrait la paix, elle pourrait alors retourner au CBI pour travailler tranquillement sans l'avoir dans les baskets. Et puis merde, tant pis.

- Bon vous avez gagné, allez-y. Mais dépêchez-vous, on n'a pas que ça à faire. Je dois encore arranger tout le bordel que vous avez causé depuis le début de la semaine, j'ai du retard dans la paperasse dont vous êtes encore et toujours à l'origine.

Le mentaliste s'était arrêté net quand il avait entendu les premiers propos de sa supérieure.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

- Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle s'était attendu à un sourire moqueur et vainqueur qui l'aurait énervée encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, si c'était possible. Mais à sa grande surprise il ne sourit pas et resta sérieux, ce qui commença à l'inquiéter. Il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et se retourna sur son siège pour se mettre à genoux dessus. Il plongea son regard azur dans les yeux verts de sa partenaire et commença à s'approcher d'elle lentement. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, totalement hypnotisée par la force du regard bleu dont elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux. Il se déplaça jusqu'à pouvoir placer son genou gauche entre leurs deux sièges, et il leva son bras gauche pour le poser sur le haut du siège conducteur sur lequel elle était assise. Les yeux de Lisbon naviguaient des yeux de Jane à ses lèvres, puis faisaient le même parcours en sens inverse. Les battements de leurs deux cœurs s'accélérèrent alors que la main droite du mentaliste se posa sur le cou de l'agent, qui préféra fermer les yeux sous peine de craquer et de céder à la pulsion d'embrasser les lèvres si tentantes qui étaient maintenant tellement proches de son visage qu'elle sentait un souffle chaud émaner d'elles. Jane se mit à caresser son cou avec son pouce, il était tellement délicat que Lisbon se demandait s'il était possible de l'être encore plus. Jane, lui, se demandait comment il était possible que son cœur batte aussi vite alors qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre effort physique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la peau de sa supérieure était douce, à quel point il avait tellement envie de l'explorer jusqu'aux moindres recoins. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Dieu qu'elle sentait bon.

Il dégagea les cheveux de la jeune femme derrière son épaule et combla le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre son visage et le cou de celle-ci. Il enfouit complètement la tête dans le creux de son cou et déposa ses lèvres sur la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Elle avait exactement le goût qu'il avait imaginé qu'elle aurait, un goût si sucré et si doux. Il déposa un baiser, puis deux, puis trois, puis une multitude juste en dessous de sa mâchoire avant de remonter derrière son oreille, où il embrassa le petit creux qui se trouvait à cet endroit. Il sourit entre deux baisers quand elle lâcha un soupir de plaisir. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, et elle ne put empêcher sa main droite de partir de la hanche du consultant pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque dans une longue caresse qui le fit frissonner. Elle commença à caresser les boucles blondes d'un mouvement régulier tandis qu'il continuait de l'embrasser derrière l'oreille.

Il redescendit ensuite dans son cou et commença à accompagner ses baisers de petits coups de langue qui firent soupirer sa partenaire de plus belle. Plus il l'embrassait plus il avait envie de continuer, il s'était embarqué dans un engrenage infernal, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez d'elle, qu'il lui en faudrait toujours plus. Cette femme le rendait dingue, elle était devenue son addiction. Maintenant qu'il avait osé toucher et embrasser sa peau, il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais vivre sans. Des bruits de succion commencèrent à se faire entendre, il commençait à sucer quelques parcelles de peau par-ci par-là afin de trouver l'endroit idéal pour marquer son territoire. Lorsqu'il suçota le creux entre sa mâchoire et son cou, il sentit ses doigts fins agripper ses cheveux blonds, plantant au passage ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu d'un geste délicat. Il comprit que c'était là qu'elle le voulait, alors il installa ses lèvres à cet endroit-là et se mit à sucer sa peau de façon plus insistante. De temps en temps il déposait un baiser léger ou la mordillait, puis il reprenait son activité. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien qu'à ce moment-là, dans cette voiture, avec Patrick Jane en fait, elle ne rappelait pas avoir déjà été aussi bien. La paire de lèvres qui travaillait dans son cou était la paire de lèvres la plus douce qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

Jane retira sa main gauche du haut du siège de Lisbon et commença à la faire glisser très lentement le long du corps de la jeune femme pour aller se déposer sur sa hanche, il la passa sous son t-shirt pour pouvoir découvrir un autre morceau de peau en bas de son ventre, qu'il commença à caresser doucement, sans arrêter sa succion. Sa partenaire paraissait être dans un autre monde, à mille lieues de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Dieu que cet homme la rendait dingue... Elle voulait que se moment ne se termine jamais.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Après que Jane finit son œuvre d'art, il ne bougea pas. Il laissa son visage caché dans le cou de Lisbon et ferma les yeux, se contentant de humer son odeur tout en continuant de la caresser sur la hanche sous son t-shirt. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et le laissa faire, tandis qu'elle continuait de caresser ses boucles blondes où elle enfouit son visage. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre celle de son consultant, et ils attendirent ainsi. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils attendaient, tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était qu'ils voulaient que ce moment de tendresse qu'ils partageaient actuellement ne s'arrête jamais.

Le mentaliste fut bien évidemment le premier à briser le silence.

- Alors, comment c'était ? Demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle le sentait sourire contre son cou.

Elle stoppa ses caresses pour le frapper sur la tête.

- Aïe !

- Vous me faites faire n'importe quoi Jane. Ca m'énerve, répondit-elle, toujours les yeux fermés.

Sa remarque le fit rire. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dans cette position, se caressant mutuellement, puis Jane déposa un léger baiser sur la marque rouge foncé qu'il venait de laisser sur le cou de Lisbon et se rassit dans son siège. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle ouvrit sa portière et sortit de la voiture dans le but d'aller récupérer ce fameux dossier qu'elle devait rendre à Hightower. Elle n'avait même pas encore fait deux pas qu'elle entendit une nouvelle fois la voix de Jane l'appeler.

- Lisbon !

- Quoi encore ?

- Je vous l'avais dit, déclara-t-il fièrement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'aviez dit ?

- Que vous finiriez par craquer.

- Allez vous faire voir.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
